The present invention relates to a front end of a motor vehicle, e.g., a passenger vehicle.
German Published Patent Application No. 195 47 491 describes such a front end of a passenger vehicle which has two longitudinal members extending essentially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and an integral member, a drive unit of the passenger vehicle being mounted on this integral member. The integral member has, on each side of the vehicle, a base member which extends essentially parallel to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is fastened in each case by a front supporting pillar and by a rear supporting pillar to one of the longitudinal members. In the case of the conventional front end, a central supporting pillar is also provided by which the base member is additionally fastened to the longitudinal member, between the front supporting pillar and the rear supporting pillar. The longitudinal members are of deformable design in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle at least between the front supporting pillar and the rear supporting pillar, that is, in the event of a crash, the longitudinal member can be deformed into zones provided for this purpose, in order thereby to absorb impact energy. By means of measures of this type, in the event of a crash the load on the vehicle occupants can be reduced, which increases their probability of survival.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a front end which may ensure an improvement in occupant safety.
The above and other beneficial objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a front end of a motor vehicle as described herein.
The present invention is based on the concept of coupling the integral member to the longitudinal members so that it may be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle relative to them in the event of a crash. This measure means that the integral member does not reinforce the deformable zones of the longitudinal member, so that the energy-absorbing effect thereof may be deployed essentially unhindered. The displaceability of the integral member may also result in displaceability of the components connected thereto, such as, for example, the drive unit, as a result of which the zone provided for the deformation, the so-called xe2x80x9ccrumple zonexe2x80x9d, may be of larger dimensions in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In the case of the present invention, this sought after pivotability or displaceability of the integral member may be achieved by its base member being of particularly dimensionally stable configuration with regard to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and thereby having a greater stiffness than the respectively associated longitudinal member. Furthermore, each base member is connected only via its front supporting pillar and via its rear supporting pillar to the associated longitudinal member. In the event of a crash, a frontal loading of the front end therefore has the effect that the longitudinal members are deformed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and that the base members are displaced to the rear together with the assemblies and components connected thereto, the supporting pillars failing or being deformed so that a pivoting movement about pivot axes extending essentially transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is produced for the supporting pillars. This pivoting adjustment of the supporting pillars may enable virtually parallel adjustment or displacement of the base members to the rear. The two base members are usually connected to each other via cross members and therefore form a supporting frame on which the abovementioned assemblies or components of the engine compartment are fixed. Accordingly, the integral member together with the assemblies and components connected thereto forms a unit which may move essentially in its entirety to the rear in the event of a crash.
According to one example embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle frame of the vehicle is configured in the region of the integral member so that each rear supporting pillar has, to the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a clearance as far as the vehicle frame. This manner of construction may also ensure the displaceability of the base members on the frame side.
In an example embodiment of the present invention, a front bearing and a rear bearing for a transverse link of a front wheel may be formed on each base member. Transverse links of this type are particularly dimensionally stable, as a result of which the stability of the respective base member may be significantly increased by the transverse link mounted thereon. This manner of construction therefore supports the manner of action intended by the present invention of being able to adjust the integral member to the rear in the region of the base members in a virtually undeformed manner in the event of a crash.
The front bearing may be arranged below the front supporting pillar and the rear bearing may be arranged below the rear supporting pillar, as a result of which, in the event of a crash, the base member may be pivoted in a guided manner in the region of its maximum stiffness by the connection to the supporting pillars.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, in the case of a vehicle having drivable front wheels, a three-way driving connection may be implemented by the drive unit between the supporting pillars and between the base member and longitudinal member to the respective front wheel. The three-way driving connection includes an articulated shaft which leads from a gear mechanism of the drive unit to the front wheel. By the selected arrangement of the three-way driving connection, in particular if the latter is positioned in the vicinity of the rear supporting pillar, in the event of a crash a disadvantageous collision of the three-way driving connection with a supporting pillar may be avoided.
If, in the case of an example embodiment of the motor vehicle, a steering rod is arranged behind the rear supporting pillars, in an example further development, the steering rod may have, to the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a clearance as far as the vehicle frame, as a result of which in the event of a crash the steering rod may be moved along by the displacing integral member.
Further features and aspects of the present invention are explained below with reference to the drawings and to the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
The features which are mentioned above and those which are yet to be explained below may be used not only in the respectively stated combination, but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the present invention.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be explained in greater detail in the following description.